United People: Imperial Parliament the Kindergarten
Jakob Kjaerskov, Political Spokesperson, UFID: Jon Ashworth of the Coalition of Conservative Unionists proposed the great idea of establishing a world organization for the purpose of bringing together the nations and diplomats of the world in a single forum in order to prevent war and promote peace and harmony. An organization which will not try to bind the nations self-determination and sovereignty to an organization, but very simple just invite the nations of this Earth to engage in discussions instead of using weapons as the very first thing. Thus, Ashworth chose to use the United Dominions of Earth as idea and use UDE's core foundations and ideas into this new world organization which may just be the organization that can avoid future major wars. But instead, the non-progressive socialists, the cowardly members of UKIP, and the foolish seperatists from Veldunium choose to put focus of the discussion and debate on condemning Ashworth and CCU with arrogant arguments and inaccurate historical and oversimplified tales about UDE. Despite this article's headline, then children in a kindergarten would behave better! UDE was far from a successful story and should never be resumed, but the basic ideas and thoughts are useful in the development of a new world organization - of course with a better name than the Association of Nations. But let us remember UDE. This organization, this alliance, was not bad and the story of their invasion is filled with mistakes. Yes, the invasion costed a lot of life, and this should had been avoided, but we should also remember that Falleentium was already in a very brutal and costly civil war. People died, not only soldiers, but also civilians. And the vast majority of these death were thanks to ourselves and our damn stupidity to take arms against ourselves - a stupidity created and founded by seperatists. The UDE invasion force were tasked to destroy the rebels led by the illegitimate regime of Consul Eduard and his supporters. In addition, the invasion was aimed at reinstate the Imperial Family on the throne, as well as restoring the peace throughout the nation. And do not let me get starting with who supported who in this civil war. If I did this then it would be very embarrassing to some important people from states such as Veldunium. The way UDE handled the invasion, or liberation of Falleentium can of course be discussed for a long time, and I would undoubtedly have act very differently! But let us not demonize the UDE out of incorrect arguments and statements. The civil war was far from just black and white - it was messy! Let's take what we can from UDE and use it to create something better that would benefit the world, the nations and these nations's sovereignty - so we can avoid war and destruction. Let us reject and ignore the socialists, the false party of UKIP and the narrow-minded separatists - and go ahead with fair arguments about a better future! Category:The Imperial Constitution